


Trapped

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, TS Concrit - Freeform, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: This was written for the TS Concrit Challenge (isolation) made in the TS Chat.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 15
Collections: The TS Chatzy Concrit Forum





	Trapped

**Trapped**

by JKlog

There was a huge storm raging as Jim and Blair arrived to 852 Prospect. Jim parked the truck in his usual spot. They got out and ran under the heavy rain towards the building’s door. Lightning flashed and after a few seconds, the thunder sounded. Jim put his hands over his ears.

“Dial it down,” said Blair, concerned for his friend.

When they got to the safety of the building’s entrance, they were almost completely soaked.

They went to the elevator, hoping it was working for once. Luckily, it was. They got in, tired and happy that they were going to the loft to change clothes. The elevator’s door closed and it started to go up.

Suddenly, the elevator stopped and the light went out. Very loud thunderclap followed a few seconds later. The lightning had struck very close and had caused a power outage. Jim and Blair were trapped in the elevator.

“I can’t believe it! Just our luck! Why isn’t there an emergency light in this damned thing? Can you see anything, Jim?”

“I can see your face. You look very upset.”

“Well, I _am_ upset! Aren’t you?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“There’s a switch in the basement that turns off when lightning strikes too close. One of our neighbors will notice and turn it on. We won’t be here long.”

**An hour later…**

“What’s happening? Didn’t you say we wouldn’t be here long?”

“I don’t know. Maybe Mr. and Mrs. Jameson are taking a nap. They are the only ones in the building at this time of the day.”

“Can you hear them?”

“Snoring? Of course, I don’t.”

Jim could see Blair making a face.

“Of course. They can be up and doing something else.”

“Well, all I can hear is thunder and rain. Nothing else.”

Suddenly, Jim saw Blair put a hand to his forehead.

“I’m so stupid! And so are you, big guy.”

He took out his cellphone from his jacket pocket.

“Who are you going to call?”

“Mr. and Mrs. Jameson! Do you know their number?”

“No.”

“Then I’m going to call Simon.”

“Don’t, Sandburg! You can’t bother him for a little thing like this.”

“Jiiiiim, I’m tired and wet and cold. I want to have a shower and put dry clothes on.”

“Okay. Do what you want.”

Blair smiled when he saw that his cellphone had the keyboard lights on. He pushed the number two speed dial. But the device made a loud beep and went dead.

“This damned battery! I charged it yesterday.”

“You use it too much, Chief.”

“What are you waiting for? Call Simon!”

“I don’t have my cellphone. I left it in the glove box.”

“Shit! What are we going to do now?”

They fell silent for a few minutes. They were sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall ~~s~~ and facing each other.

Jim wondered if he should tell Blair about the other ‘presence’ in the elevator. The animal was sitting next to his partner, looking very calm and as if he were supposed to be there.

“Chief, I have to tell you something. It’s very serious.”

Jim saw that Blair widened his eyes. He looked very worried.

“Don’t panic, Blair, but there’s a huge black cat here with us. I’ve seen it before in other places. I’ve seen it at the loft. I didn’t tell you about it before because I didn’t understand why I saw it. I think it’s a sentinel thing.”

“A huge black cat?”

“A jaguar. It doesn’t look threatening.”

“Wow, Jim. That’s awesome! It could be your animal spirit.”

Blair went on talking but Jim tuned him out. He saw the jaguar jump towards the door, going through it. Suddenly, his vision changed and he saw what the animal saw, at ground level. He didn’t understand how he was doing it, but he guided the cat to the basement. It went through the door and then jumped to turn the power switch on with one of its paws. The elevator’s light came on.

“Yeah! The power is on! Mr. or Mrs. Jameson must have woken up. Come on, Jim, let’s go to the loft. And don’t think we’re not going to talk about that black cat. You owe me an explanation.”

 _Yes, we have to talk_ , thought Jim, _about a lot of things_.


End file.
